ravers
by Divergentlover1983
Summary: tris is a royal raver, she has incredible strength and ravens specialities. but when people find out about her kind what will happen? will they leave behind the fence with rest of he kind or make her kind normal and hide her true self for the safety of the people? this is set in her initiation class and amar is here with Natalie. what will happen with Tris and her new advantage? :)


I am Abnegation with my mother, my father dead my brother gone to the enemy. But what no one knows, tomorrow at my choosing ceremony I will be free of this life of selflessness and I will become Dauntless the Brave. And my mother, born dauntless will join me she is going to leave as my father cheated on her with Jeanie Matthews (oh boy do I hate that bitch) and killed and innocent soul for accidently catching them, so him being executed for murder leaving my mother to go back home to her true born faction and I get to go to the place I adore!

Oh I forget to tell you, I and my mother are Ravers, and oh what's that u may ask? It's when you are born divergent but has incredible strength and when your emotions are played with your eyes glow different colours and wings or claws come out of you. There are only few but they are all outside the fence, my mother was from there and she moved here, married someone she had no feelings for and had me and Caleb. Oh I also forgot to mention I'm Beatrice Prior but please, call me Tris.

I am getting my aptitude test today, but from my god mother Tori, I've never really met her but she is lovely from all the stories my mother told me about her and her friends and sister Hana. I know that she has two sons what are my cousins in dauntless, but also I haven't met them so I'll look forward to that. I and mum are walking to the hub for the tests as this year it is a bit different we are all going to the hub for the tests. Mum drops me off and I hug her goodbye. I wait on a table with my feet up and sleeves up. I have a tattoo like of birthmark that every Raver has so it's special. It's on view but I don't care, it's a 'flame drop' like raining fire, I was born with the gift of fire and so was my mum. We are part of the fire crew in our species, it's like the factions but better. You have the flame drop, the tear drop. The ice drop. The nectar drop and lastly the star drop but only royals have the stardrop and guess what, I am a royal, ya I know but my mother is princess of the Ravers and I am also which is cool I guess.

Suddenly I feel the presence of some else on the table. I look up and see a dauntless boy staring at my tattoo/birthmark. "Is that a tattoo? But your Abnegation!?" says the boy, if anyone asks if the birthmark is tattoo you have to say 'yes' so I guess a new lie to add to the list. "Ya, it is" I say. "Cool but you're lying, it's a birthmark, and I know that because I and my mom both have that exact same one!" he says pulling his sleeve up to show his. Wow, he's a Raver but who's his mom? "Wait is your mom Hana Pedrad?" I say curiously, he could be my cousin! "Yeah, but how do you know her?" he asks. I can't help it I just hug him. "Your mom is my mum's sister so your my cousin, and I know what you are Mr Pedrad!" soon after he hugs me back. "So, is your mum Natalie Wright?" he asks. "Yeah, I'm Beatrice but call me Tris and which one of the brothers are you, Uriah or Zeke?" I ask. "I am the amazing URIAH the better one, and I like your nickname!"Uriah says. I smile and nod.

Then our names are called next. We link our arms and walk to the test rooms, when I walk in I see a pretty lady with blackish hair wearing black clothes, dauntless, smiling at me. "You're Tori, my godmother!" I say excitedly. "Yep, your Beatrice, well sit down little miss royal and let's get this over with!"Tori say. I smile and nod, I sit down in the chair and I see her 'flame drop' and hawk tattoos. I ask her about them and being scared of the dark and getting the hawks as the symbol of sunlight is beautiful. I drink the liquid and after 60 seconds I'm off...

***SMASH* don't mind me, but ima page break! **

When the test is over I rise in the room with a smiling Tori staring at me. "As you may know, us Ravers are divergent but you have 3 just like your mother, you clever clot!" clever clot? Erudite? Wow that's odd. "What did I get, and I am not picking Erudite, I might see Caleb!" I say with disgust. Tori chuckles and says "well little miss royal, your abnegation, erudite and dauntless!" as soon as dauntless is spoken of my eyes grow wide and turn pink showing love. I smile widely and start whooping! Tori laughs at my expression and she just tells me to go home with the 'sick note' which they always by. Well except all the other Ravers and Divergent people. I walk out the back and I see Uriah coming out too. Well that figures. I wave to him and we both have pink eyes! Well I guess we got what we want. We walk up to each other and scream one word "DAUNTLESS" Then run around screaming and whooping.

***SMASH* don't mind me, but ima page break! **

When I get home I see mum has packed all her things and she's holding matches and all the gray clothes we own? Oh I get it. I smile and nod. We grab all the gray clothes and walk to Hana's house in dauntless. Once we arrive at dauntless my mom knows the whole place inside and out. We meet some friends on the way and mom hugs everyone and tells them to join us in burning our past, they gladly accept. We reach Hanna's and I knock. Uriah opens the door and I hug him and tell him what where doing. He gets all excited and says if he could bring some friends we agree and I finally meet Hana. She's wonderful and beautiful and looks allot like mom. Some off Zeke's friends and Uriah's friends tag along too. We make a stop at max's office and Natalie pounces on him. They hug for a while and then someone I really like shows up AMAR! My mom's high school crush/ boyfriend. As soon as they see each other they make out... eww. "THEY MOM, STOP SUCKING THAT DUDES FACE, I WANNA BURN THIS STUFF!" I scream. She blushes and scowls at me.

We have like 100 people with us now and we walk outside. We put our old clothes in the middle, but I brought a picture of Andrew and Caleb and put them on top. I grab the matches and say some stuff. "BLAH BLAH BLAH, I HATED MY LIFE IN ABNEGATION BUT MOSTLY I HAVE A COUPLE OF WORDS FOR MY DEAD WHORE OF A DAD, YOU SUCK AND I HOPE YOU ROT IN HELL, AND FOR MY JACKASS BROTHER, YOU'RE FUCKED UP AND I HOPE I GET TO KILL YOU IN THE FURTURE!" then I light the clothes on fire. We hear yells and cheers put all I do is jump over the fire and play with it.

"Tris stop acting so tough, you only a pussy, you won't even survive dauntless initiation!" says some kid. My eyes start to go red with anger but as its dark it's really faint. "What did you say?" I say clenching my fists. "Pussy, what's a little abnegation girl like you gonna do huh?" he says.

"EVERYONE, MOVE BACK!" screams mom; she knows that I could hit this kid easy. They all step back except the boy who insulted me. I walk up to him and he's just smirking. Not for long. I lift my fist up and it hits him in the jaw. I grab his right arm, twist him around and put him on the ground on the stomach. I get of top and lift his head up then smash it down into the rocks over and over. I twist him around and see a broken nose and a swollen face. I knee him in the crotch and get up. "And that's what a 'little Abnegation girl' can do bastard!" I say

I start to laugh and my eyes turn back into the grey/blue colour.

***SMASH* don't mind me, but ima page break! **

After the fight I had I hung out with Uriah and his friends, they seem cool. Then I go and see my older cousin Zeke and he's talking to a bigger guy, with the most lovely eyes in the world, their a dark blue that are stormy and have magical sparkles in them... I realise I've been staring and look away. "So Zeke, is it good or bad that you're related to me?" I say. "GREAT, I HAVE A COUSIN WHO CAN FIGHT!" he practically screams. I look over to my mom and find her sucking Amar's face off. I pull out my phone and record them. I can't help but laugh, wow do they look happy. I tap Zeke and point to my mom. He starts to laugh like a maniac. "I think I got a new dad!" I say but then I think about Andrew and what he did. I start to feel my eyes turn


End file.
